


Это же просто бабочки

by 005_stkglm, WTF_Kings_2019



Series: 2-й левел, драбблы [3]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/005_stkglm/pseuds/005_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2019
Summary: Все нижеупомянутые события, как и предполагаемые образцы оружия, являются выдумкой автора. Высказывания президента в конце драббла вполне соответствуют современной политической риторике упомянутого государства. Драббл вдохновлен печальной новостью о резком сокращении численности колоний бабочек Danaus plexippus в Калифорнии.





	Это же просто бабочки

**Author's Note:**

> Все нижеупомянутые события, как и предполагаемые образцы оружия, являются выдумкой автора. Высказывания президента в конце драббла вполне соответствуют современной политической риторике упомянутого государства. Драббл вдохновлен печальной новостью о резком сокращении численности колоний бабочек Danaus plexippus в Калифорнии.

Название: Это же просто бабочки  
Автор: WTF Kings 2019  
Бета: WTF Kings 2019  
Размер: драббл, 854 слова  
Пейринг/Персонажи: бабочки/президент и его администрация  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: юмор  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Примечание: все нижеупомянутые события, как и предполагаемые образцы оружия, являются выдумкой автора. Высказывания президента в конце драббла вполне соответствуют современной политической риторике упомянутого государства. Драббл вдохновлен печальной новостью о резком сокращении численности колоний бабочек Danaus plexippus в Калифорнии.  
Для голосования: #. WTF Kings 2019 - "Это же просто бабочки"

В малом конференц-зале (в том, который на секретной план-схеме убежища № 42 при строительстве был обозначен как «X») пока-еще-действующий президент пока-еще-существующих-Соединенных-Штатов в раздражении постучал пальцами по столу. 

— Что у нас… на сейчас? 

И.о. министра обороны вздохнул.

— Мы удерживаем позиции, сэр.

— Точнее — противник не идет в наступление, так ведь? 

— Думаю, мы достигли…

— Понятно. Можете не продолжать.

— Сэр, учитывая, что наши люди впервые столкнулись с подобным оружием…

— Я же сказал, что понял. Я все-таки не настолько тупой, как обо мне пишут в «Вашингтон Пост». Как вообще до такого дошло? Мы же имели с ними контакты, так какого черта они возникают на нашей задней веранде, вламываются в Калифорнию на этих плавающих… гм… «ланселотах»…

— …«левиафанах», сэр…

— «Левиафанах»! И вооруженные этим их «воплем»…

— …«гласом», сэр, — «Гласом Господним»…

— … при поддержке «Нелетим», «Нимирим» и «Свиристим»…

— …«Нефилим», «Нимврод» и «Серафим»…

— Не перебивайте! Почему они не предупредили нас? Ну, как это обычно делается — во время заседания ООН встает чинуша в костюме и мямлит что-нибудь с решительным видом? 

— Они предупреждали, сэр. 

— Да? 

— Письменно, сэр. Ежегодные запросы к действующей администрации, не вынося проблему на широкое обсуждение. С начала восьмидесятых, сэр. 

— И как мы реагировали? 

И.о. заместителя главы госдепартамента раскрыл свой блокнот:

— Администрация Рейгана выражала ответную озабоченность, но все объяснения сводились к проблемам с «красными». Кабинет Буша-старшего был занят войной в Ираке и реформами. Администрация Клинтона… или игнорировала запросы, или ссылалась на непростую процедуру принятия поправок к местным законам. Администрация Обамы также выражала ответную озабоченность и высказывала приверженность как масштабным, так и локальным экологическим программам, подчеркивая несомненную роль глобального потепления в происходящих изменениях. Мы… э-э-э… боюсь, мы проигнорировали их послание, сэр. Расследование прокурора Мюллера… заставило нас сосредоточиться на других вещах.

— Прекрасно. А теперь они высадились в Калифорнии, Орегоне и Вашингтоне и захватили территории до линии Мичиган-Алабама включительно. 

— Их путь не был усеян розами, сэр!

— А вот горящими «хаммерами», «абрамсами» и падающими F-16 и F-35 — вполне. Так. Чего они все-таки хотят? 

— Э-э-э…

И.о. заместителя главы госдепартамента закрыл и открыл блокнот.

— Как они заявляют сами, сэр, — мира. 

— Мира я и сам хочу, — проворчал пока-еще-президент, — после того, как они все превратятся в пыль.

— …и еще обеспечения безопасности колонии бабочек-монархов — о чем они писали нам все последние почти сорок лет. Собственно, есть мнение, что именно последнее сообщение о резком сокращении калифорнийской популяции Danaus plexippus и вынудило их на… 

— Надрать нам задницы, — президент снова побарабанил пальцами по столу. — Эдак и до тринадцати колоний дойдут…

— Да, то есть — вряд ли, сэр. Похоже, они решили взять под контроль места наибольшего распространения ба… бабочек.

— Что мы о них знаем? Кроме того, что они хреновы бабочкопоклонники? 

— М-м-м… ну, цикл войн с соседними государствами… объединение территорий… закупки оружия… некоторые незначительные культурные контакты — выставки и программы обмена студентами… Династия относительно молодая, второе поколение. Лет десять назад был художественный сериал — за основу взяли события, которые привели к восхождению на трон королевы Мишель. 

— Ты смотри, у них тоже Мишель?

— Э-э-э… у них другая Мишель, сэр. 

— Да видел я ее. Другая. Еще что? 

— Экс-король одобряет действия дочери.

— Еще бы он не одобрял! Старый пройдоха, даже по фото понятно.

— И, как нам уже известно, брат королевы лично командует армией вторжения. Принц-консорт в настоящее время находится с детьми на ферме. Сама королева около часа назад прибыла в Сан-Франциско и планирует поездку к…

— К бабочкам. Ладно. Что слышно от наших союзников? 

— Лидеры европейских государств выражают возмущение актом агрессии. 

— Выражать — это они умеют. Только это они и… а русский? 

— Высказывает озабоченность и надежду на, цитирую, «своевременное разрешение конфликта в соответствии с общепринятыми демократическими нормами современных государств». Конец цитаты.

— То есть, жрет попкорн горстями. Возможно, с обеих рук. Что с населением наших временно несвободных штатов? 

— Исход выразивших несогласие пока продолжается, но большинство присягают на верность королевству, сэр. 

— Но какого черта? Почему они это делают? Только потому, что эти фанатики объявили что-то там про бесплатную медицину и образование и правосудие для всех… Это что — шутка? У нас, конечно, были проблемы и с тем, и с другим, и с третьим, но….

Замминистра юстиции кашлянул.

— По пока не подтвержденным данным, сэр, в Калифорнии мертвы практически все члены группировок «Мара Сальватруча». Прочие, более мелкие банды и братства — также. 

— Но это же этнические чистки? Да? 

— Не уверен, сэр, скорее — социальные, поскольку белые банды тоже… гм… прекратили свое существование. Но общество… в целом одобряет. Как и развернутые полевые госпиталя. У них действительно очень хороший уровень медицины, сэр. И они предоставляют медицинские услуги всем желающим. Бесплатно. И, конечно, свою роль сыграло списание долговых обязательств…

— То есть, все наши уже-не-граждане радостно продались за миску бобов? 

— Не все, сэр. Но определенная часть…

— То есть, девяносто процентов оставшихся… Нет, я все равно не понимаю. Это же мы — величайшая нация мира! Это наши предки создали эту страну, наши отцы сделали ее великой! Мы — нация свободных и отважных! Мы придумали конституцию и победили в войне — в любой войне, все равно в какой! Мы создали сияющий град на холме! Так какого же… почему наше государство захватывает кучка жалких религиозных фанатиков? Почему побеждают они, а не мы? Ведь это на наших купюрах написано — «мы верим в бога»!!! Почему вообще — какие-то насекомые?!

В конференц-зале повисло неловкое молчание. В задних рядах кто-то закашлялся.

Пока-еще-президент обвел присутствующих вопросительным взглядом.

Пресс-секретарь поправила бусы.

— Видите ли, сэр… Похоже, они просто не знают об этом — ну, про конституцию и все дела. Это же просто бабочки, сэр.


End file.
